Harry Potter and the Dream of Doom!
by MC4
Summary: Harry has a nightmare.


Harry Potter and the Dream of Doom!  
  
By M.C.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and extended company do not belong to me. And seeing how they are only fifteen in this fic, I'm perfectly okay with that. ( All claims of ownership belong to the great J.K. Rowling. I'm simply borrowing them for a little bit. Sue Not sayeth myself! Puh-lease?  
  
Warning: This is a more or less a slash fic (guy on guy love) be forewarned. This also happens to be my first posted Harry Potter fic, although other H.P. fics reside on my hard drive in the process of being completed.  
  
Description: This story is primarily a parody of…well read it and you'll hopefully realize what it mocks. ( Remember, parody! Please pardon me for the dramatic title, but it fits does it not?  
  
***********  
  
It was a week from Herry Poter's, the famus boy who lived, seventeenth birthday. He got lots of presents from Ron and Hermione like always cause they were his bestest friends in the whole wide world. And now he was on his way to Hogwurts from the evil clutches of Privit Drive. He was so happy to be leaving his wicked uncle and aunt and walrus sized cousin. When he arrived he felt home at last.  
  
Everything was going well until Draco Mafloy started harassing Jiny Weasley's new best friend, a beautiful exchange student from America. Herry being the brave wonderful Grifindore that he was coldn't just watch, so he steped in to help. "You leave her alone Mafloy!"  
  
"Why don't you make me Poter," Draco shouted back. They startted to hit each other, but neither had there hearts in it.  
  
"That's it!" Dumbldor yelled at the too fighting boys. "Detention both of you!" But there was a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
That night in detention Draco Mafloy was quieter than usual. Herry suspected something. Then---  
  
"I have to tell you something, Her—I mean Poter. It's been killing me." Herry looked on  
  
"I never really hated you Herry, I was doing it all for my father. My evil horrible father that uses me as his own personal conqubine and sells me as a sex slave to random death eaters on the holidays."  
  
"Oh that's turible," said Herry his green eyes shining with tears. "But don't worry Draky, I'll protect you."  
  
"Yes Herry I beleve you."  
  
After that they collapsed on top of each other in a passionate kiss which led to them bonking like bunnies. Even though they were young it was okay because they were in luv. Then they cuddled. "I love you Herry Poter," Draco whispered.  
  
"I love you too Draky." Everything was perfict.  
  
But uh oh…Was that Ron? Yes it was!  
  
"How could you Herry?" Tears poured down his frekled cheeks.  
  
"With Mafloy of all people!" Tears turned to anger and his face matched his red-hair. "I'm telling professor Dumbledor and then I'm owling Mafloy's evil death-eater father!"  
  
"Oh no, Please don't do that Ron," Draco whimpered.  
  
"Too late, 'cause you see I'm in love with Herry." Then he ran off.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
I won't write more unless I get Lots and LOTS of reviews. So you better write me if you want more. I need 367 reviews before I post chipter too. I hope u liked it!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Harry Potter woke with a long scream, sweat plastering his normally unruly black locks to his forehead. How embarrassing that would be. How _completely_ embarrassing that would be. Unfortunately screaming wasn't an unfamiliar way of waking for him. There had been many variations of different nightmares since he was two years old and his aunt locked him away in his own personal dark hellhole under the stairs. Recently, after the "Voldemort returns fiasco" as he tried to jokingly name it in his mind, all his nightmares ranged in ferocity: from slinking snake creatures with red eyes clawing at him whispering "Kill the spare" to his parents shaking their heads sadly before turning their backs on him in shame. And even once a broadly grinning Hagrid holding out a baby sea-monster with tentacles for arms and fangs that rivaled Fluffy's. Somehow between the grin Hagrid had managed to say "Don't worry 'e doesn' bite" while the creature slowly devoured Harry's arm. But even with all those different nightmares, there had never been anything like _that_ before. Intriguing. Still shaking slightly he fumbled around for his glasses.  
  
He swore softly under his breath when they tumbled off the bedside table and just out of his grasp. It was about time he took Hermione up on her offer to cure his eyesight. Or at least find a new way of storing his glasses.  
  
Giving up with a sigh he abandoned his glasses, he didn't really require them anyway.  
  
Harry yanked back the heavy curtains to his bed, climbed out and shakily toddled over to Ron's side of the room. He pulled back the curtains to his best friends bed, of course only after listening carefully for his tell- tale snores, didn't want a repeat of that embarrassing night two years ago…  
  
"Ron," he whispered, kneeling next to the boy and shaking him gently.  
  
"Don' wanna mum. Make Fred do it…" Ron mumbled  
  
"Ron"  
  
The Weasley in question slowly opened one eye then shut it immediately and burrowed further down in his pillow.  
  
"Go 'way Harry."  
  
"Ron, it's important."  
  
" Later …when sun's up.."  
  
"If you don't wake up right now I'll tell Hermione that you were the one that torched all her Viktor Krum paraphernalia last year." When that didn't draw more than a sleepy grunt Harry decided to resort to more desperate measures. "Fine, then I'm telling Hannah Abbott that you sleep in Chocolate Frog boxers that say eat me."  
  
Ron finally rolled over groggily. "That's beyond cruel Harry."  
  
Harry allowed himself a small smug smile worthy of a Slytherin.  
  
"Is your scar hurting or something?"  
  
"No, worse than that."  
  
"What could be worse than You-Know-Who murdering us all in our sleep? Well other than Snape in a thong that is." Ron turned a slight shade of green at his own comment and shuddered, fully awake now. " Eww really could have done without that mental image."  
  
Harry looked a little paler than he had before coming to Ron. "Maybe not quite as bad as that," he conceded.  
  
"What then?" Ron was sitting up at this point and staring curiously at Harry.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Poorly written Slash"  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
